Intervention Weapon System
Long Range Rifle System The CheyTac M200 Intervention rifle is part of CheyTac's "Long Range Rifle System", which includes CheyTac tactical ballistic computer (commercial PDA with CheyTac ballistic software), Kestrel 4000 Pocket Weather Tracker that finds wind/temperature/humidity/atmospheric pressure and Vector IV laser rangefinder linked to the PDA, Nightforce NXS 5.5-22x56 telescopic sight and a muzzle brake and suppressor. Muzzle brake and suppressor The .408 CheyTac's light recoil is attributed to the McArthur PGRS-1 muzzle brake that was designed by gunsmith and firearm Inventor, Bruce McArthur, owner of The Flint & Frizzen Gun Shop in Clarkston, Michigan. McArthur designed it to strip gases from the projectile before it leaves the muzzle brake. The CheyTac muzzle brake suppressor, manufactured by OPS INC, is a stainless steel suppressor. The all stainless steel construction with no replaceable parts guarantees a suppressor life that equals or exceeds the life of the rifle. When totally filled with water, the suppressor can be drained in 6 seconds which allows use when emerging from water. If the operator chooses to switch to the muzzle brake, a repeatable 6 minute of arc zero change for elevation is required. Day and night optical sight systems There are two different day optical sights available. The primary sight is the Nightforce NXS 5.5-22x56 variable magnification telescopic sight with a 56 mm objective. The alternate sight is the US Optics SN-9. The night vision system chosen is the AN/PVS-14 GEN III Pinnacle monocular. The PVS-14 is attached to the day optic using the Monoloc device. An AN/PEQ-2 infrared laser is used for system support with the night vision sight under conditions where there is insufficient ambient light or the IR laser is needed for further target illumination. The device is attached to a titanium strut. Meteorological and environmental sensor package A personal wind meter offering less functions than the KESTREL 4000 weather meter.The KESTREL 4000 meteorological and environmental sensor package is used to measure the wind, air temperature, and air pressure. It also collects relative humidity, wind chill, and dew point. All of these points of data are fed directly into the tactical computer so that no manual input is necessary. Laser rangefinder Vector laser range finder binoculars.A Vector IV mil spec laser rangefinder is used to establish ranging data. High end laser rangefinders that can very accurately measure distances over 2,000 m (2,200 yd) are prohibitively expensive for most civilian long-range shooters. Advanced Ballistic Computer The CheyTac Advanced Ballistic Computer (ABC) System software package was developed to enhance the long range predictive capabilities of a sniper’s handheld computer. Its predictive capabilities are based on actual bullet flight data derived from test sessions on the high speed Weibel 1000e Doppler Radar at the U.S. Army Proving Grounds, Yuma Arizona. Engineers created algorithms that utilize both known mathematical ballistic models as well as test specific, tabular data in unison. The system provides the operator with a simple elevation and windage solution through complete integration of external environment, operator, and gun system specifications, enabling small arms weapons operators to produce highly accurate long-range trajectories to any number of specified targets at extreme ranges. The software package operates on variety of consumer, hardened and mil-spec R-PDAs running the Windows Mobile 2003 operating system, using input from the Kestrel handheld weather station and Vector IV laser rangefinder binoculars. When rounds are used for which actual Doppler Radar established bullet flight data was not available for the engineers to incorporate in the software package, the ABC System has to rely on mathematical ballistic models like all other ballistic prediction computer programs, impairing the long range predictive capabilities of the software package. Data tables Data tables in print are provided in the event the tactical ballistic computer fails or the batteries for the device fail. Without computer support the effectiveness of some long-range shooters could be severely reduced, since they may rely heavily on computer support to obtain correct ballistic solutions. Capabilities Records The Intervention holds the world record for best group at a distance, landing 3 bullets within 16⅝ inches (42 cm) at 2,321 yards (2,122 m) near Arco in Idaho. On the TV show Future Weapons episode "Massive Attack" the host Richard Machowicz, a former United States Navy SEAL, made 3 out of 6 shots hit a human sized sheet of metal at a distance of 2,530 yards (2,313 m) at Arco Pass in Idaho. Accuracy CheyTac asserts in its Information Paper of 13 November 2006 that "the CheyTac LRRS is a solid anti-personnel system to 2,000 yards (1,830 m). The primary intent of the .408 is as an extreme range anti-personnel system. Groups of 7–9 inches (18–23 cm) at 1,000 yards (914 m), 10 inches (25 cm) at 1500 yards (1372 m) and 15 inches (38) cm at 2,000 yards (1,829 m) have been consistently obtained. Groups of 19 inches (48 cm) at 2,100 yards (1,920 m) and 29 inches (74 cm) at 2,400 yards (2,195 m) have also been obtained. All groups that are up to 3,000 yards (2,743 m) are less than 1 minute of angle for vertical dispersion. Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Systems